El helado
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Bella aprende por las malas que no debe pasarle la lengua a una cuchara congelada. ¡One shot!


**Disclaimer:** ni Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen *se va a una esquina a llorar*

Hoola! pues vengo yo aquí con el primer one shot que yo escribo, (el del día embarazoso es una traducción xD) y esta idea me vino porque es algo que me pasó a mí xD Sólo que aquí lo pondré más divertido. (mi situación no lo fue mucho q digamos XD) Jeje, en fin, espero que lo disfruten. ;)

* * *

**El helado**

—¿De veras tienes que irte hoy? —pregunté, la molestia notable en mi voz. Al parecer Edward no había ido a cazar desde hace unos diez días, lo cual era mucho para él. Y por supuesto, tuvo que esperar hasta un sábado por la tarde para irse. Genial, iba a estar sola el fin de semana, ya que Alice, Jasper y Esme también irían con él. Carlisle estaría en el hospital, y Charlie trabajando. Definitivamente, este será el día más divertido de mi vida. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Edward me miró con una expresión compungida.

—Lo lamento, amor. Debemos prepararnos para el instituto. Pero trataré de venir lo más pronto posible.

Yo hice un mohín, sabiendo que sólo lo decía para confortarme. Escuché la suave risa de Edward a mi lado.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres ir con Emmett y Rosalie? Ellos se quedarán.

Yo alcé una ceja.

—¿Estás loco? Por lo que me ha dicho Alice, saben muy bien como matar el tiempo cuando tienen la casa para sí solos. No, gracias. —dije mientras me estremecía. Edward hizo una mueca.

—Tienes razón. —suspiró.— Tengo que irme. Alice me llama. —se acercó para darme un suave beso en los labios. Envolví su cuello con mis brazos en un inútil intento de hacer que se quedara, pero obviamente no funcionó.

—Te extrañaré. Cualquier cosa me llamas. Te quiero. —sonrió, y con eso salió por la ventana de mi habitación.

Suspiré.

¿Qué hago ahora?

Estuve pensativa por unos instantes, cuando decidí que sólo vería la televisión y comería alguna comida chatarra que encontrara en la cocina.

Con pesadez me levanté de mi cama y salí de mi cuarto para dirigirme escaleras abajo.

Me lancé en el sofá cuando me acerqué a éste y tomé el control remoto que se encontraba a mi lado. Estuve pasando canales por un largo rato, cuando finalmente paré en uno de los canales que daba la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio con Keira Knightley como protagonista. La película me parecía un fiasco. Omiten partes importantes del libro, y el que hace de Darcy no me parece nada guapo. Sólo me conformo con Bingley, ese actor sí que hace bien su papel.

Estuve al menos unos diez minutos viendo la película, cuando mi estómago empezó a gruñir. Me levanté del sofá perezosamente y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algo con lo que alimentarme.

Al acercarme al refrigerador recordé que había un poco de helado que había comprado hace unos días, por lo que abrí el congelador, y en efecto, allí estaba el gran pote rectangular de helado de vainilla con galletas de chocolate. Mi boca hizo agua, y lo saqué rápidamente.

Coloqué el pote en la encimera al lado del lavaplatos y le quité la tapa. Quedaba la mitad de helado, y en la parte vacía se encontraba una cuchara con unos trozos de galleta pegados. Fruncí el ceño. No recordaba haberla dejado ahí, pero lo dejé pasar.

Inmediatamente agarré la cuchara y me sorprendí por la fuerza que tuve que ejercer para despegarla de la base de plástico del pote. Cuando la tuve en mi mano, noté un poco de helado que se encontraba pegado en la cuchara. Simplemente no podía desperdiciar aquello. Enseguida coloqué la cuchara en boca, pegándola en mi lengua.

El sabor del helado llegó a mis papilas gustativas, y solté un gemido por lo delicioso que era. Iba a seguir pasándole la lengua, pero cuando traté de mover la cuchara, ésta simplemente no lo hizo.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

Traté de despegarla, halándola una y otra vez, pero mi lengua se movía con ella, completamente pegada a la cuchara. ¡Mierda!

—¡Ay! —solté cuando en un momento la halé un poco fuerte, haciendo que la lengua me doliera. ¿¡Ahora qué hago!? Tengo que llamar a alguien. Es lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos.

Con la boca abierta y con una mano en la cuchara —la cual seguía pegada a la lengua— me dirigí rápidamente hacia el teléfono. Pensé a quién llamar. Edward y los demás estaban ocupados cazando. ¿Charlie? No, no lo llamaría por tal estupidez. ¿Emmett? Ugh, no me gustaría escuchar lo que está haciendo con Rosalie en estos momentos. ¡Jacob! Sí, él sí me ayudaría. Inmediatamente marqué el número de su casa.

Tardaron al menos diez segundos en atender.

—¿Hola? —la voz grave de Jacob atendió.

—¡Oa! —¿Eh? ¿Oa? Mierda, por culpa de la maldita cuchara no puedo hablar bien.

—¿Huh? ¿Quién habla?

—¡Ea! ¡Ea! —traté de decir Bella, pero no podía articular bien la lengua. ¡Maldición! Creerán que soy algún tipo de lunática.

Pude escuchar las risas de Jacob del otro lado.

—Bella, sé que eres tú. Deja de jugar y dime para qué llamas. —dijo entre risas. Yo suspiré y rodé los ojos.

—Nejejito auda —volví a intentar hablar, tratando de decir que necesitaba ayuda, pero simplemente soné como una retrasada mental.

—Bella.. ¿te pasa algo? ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Agua? ¿Quieres que te lleve agua? —preguntó con tono confundido.

—¡No! ¡Ierda! —gruñí con frustración, y colgué el teléfono sin siquiera despedirme. Esto no estaba funcionando. Necesitaba llamar a otra persona, al parecer Jacob era demasiado tonto como para entenderme.

Decidí llamar a Emmett. Me daba igual si se estaba revolcando en la cama, tal vez un vampiro entendería mejor.

Marqué el número de la casa Cullen, y tardaron al menos treinta segundos en atender.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Emmett con voz molesta.

—Ea. —respondí, tratando de pronunciar mejor mi nombre, pero maldición, por más que intentara no salía.

—¿Bella? —preguntó con tono confundido.

—¡Ji! ¡Ji! —intenté decir que sí, pero sólo pareció como si me estuviera riendo estúpidamente.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué juegas? ¡Yo quiero jugar! ¿Oa cómo etáj? —rió.—¿Me salió bien? —preguntó, y pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—¡Ah! —chillé. —¡No! ¡No juego! —¡sí! pude articular una frase sin decir algo estúpido.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces qué?

—Je me pecó la cujaba en la encua —¿Qué diablos fue eso? Simplemente traté de decir "Se me pegó la cuchara en la lengua" Pero pareció como si estuviera hablando en chino.

—Pues a mí me parece que sí estás jugando. Ya, entiendo que no quieres que yo juegue, ¿verdad? —dijo con tono triste.— Está bien, te dejo para que juegues sola. No me llames si no quieres jugar conmigo. —y con eso trancó.

Para ese entonces estaba segura que explotaría. La única persona que me quedaba era Carlisle. Él tiene más cerebro que Emmett.

Llamé al hospital, y me atendió la recepcionista. Maldije internamente. Esto no sería fácil.

—¿Oficina del Dr. Cullen?

—Engo que abá con el ocó Cuen —agh. No tengo palabras. Otra ridiculez salió de mi boca, incapaz de decir "Tengo que hablar con el doctor Cullen".

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó confusa.

—Ovídao —traté de decirle "Olvídalo", pero esta vez ya ni me importó si entendía. Simplemente lo dejé así y tranqué.

Suspiré. Sólo quedaba una persona por llamar, que sabía muy bien que si notaba que algo iba mal, vendría en menos de cinco minutos.

Volví a levantar el teléfono y marqué su número.

—¿Bella? —preguntó su voz aterciopelada con confusión. De fondo, pude escuchar las risas de Alice. ¡Maldita! ¡Ella lo sabía! Pude sentir cómo la furia empezaba a embargarme, pero eso lo dejaría para después, primero debía encargarme de esta ridícula situación.

—Ewa. —traté de pronunciar su nombre. Parecía un bebé diciendo sus primeras palabras.

—¿Eh? Bella, ¿está todo bien? —preguntó. Sólo había una palabra que podía decir bien, y la única que serviría en estos momentos. De fondo seguí escuchando las risas cantarinas de Alice. Traidora.

—No. —respondí simplemente con tono exasperado.

—Bella, dime que ocurre. —pude escuchar la desesperación en su voz. —¡Alice, deja de reírte! —pude escucharlo decir a lo lejos. Volvió a dirigirse hacia mí. —Ya voy para allá, Bella. ¿Me podrías decir qué pasa?

Agh. ¿De verdad tengo que seguir hablando?

—Elao. —respondí. Al menos no sonó tan extraño.

—¿Elao? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Podrías ser más específica? —preguntó con un matiz confundido en su voz. Alice seguía riendo de fondo. ¡Ugh!

—Engua. Elao. Cujaba. — Esas palabras fueron simplemente las más estúpidas que había dicho en toda mi vida. ¿Por qué resulta tan difícil decir "Lengua, helado y cuchara"? ¡Por dios!

Pude escuchar la sofocada risa de Edward. ¡No me digas que él también!

—Bella —dijo entre incontrolables risas. Pude escuchar el resto riendo también. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer furiosamente. Estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a toda la familia hablando como chiflada.

—¡Ugh! ¡¡Ewa Cuen!! —grité furiosamente, y hasta yo misma pude notar el matiz desesperado y rabioso en mi voz. Nunca le había gritado a Edward, pero ya toda esta situación me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

—¡Ewa Cuen! ¡Ewa Cuen! —escuché los gritos de Jasper y Alice en el fondo. Solté un gritito exasperado, y tranqué el teléfono.

No tuve que esperar mucho, ya que a los diez minutos Edward ya se encontraba tocando la puerta.

Cuando abrí la puerta, como si fuera posible, me ruboricé aún más y quedé en estado de shock.

Allí, en la puerta, se encontraban toda la familia Cullen —exceptuando a Carlisle—. A lo lejos, pude ver a Jacob llegando con una jarra de agua. ¡Oh dios!

En el momento en que me vieron con la cuchara en la lengua, todos, incluyendo a Edward, estallaron en risas. En ese momento Jacob llegó con expresión confundida, y fue como si la comprensión llegara a su rostro.

—¡ALDIJIÓN! —grité un fallido intento de "maldición", pero eso sólo hizo que rieran aún más. Estaba segura que se ahogarían de las risas si fueran humanos. Edward, todavía soltando unas pocas risas, se acercó a mí, me tomó de la mano, y me llevó hacia el lavaplatos. Yo lo miré con expresión confundida. Él inmediatamente colocó el agua caliente, y se volteó hacia mí con una sonrisa. Suavemente tomó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me inclinó hacia el agua que salía de la válvula, y mi lengua hizo contacto con el agua tibia.

Inmediatamente, la cuchara se desprendió, cayendo en la base del lavaplatos.

Con las risas de fondo, lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en que me tragara la tierra.

* * *

xDDDD ¿Qué les pareció?

Sí, me pasó lo de la cuchara en la lengua. Sólo que yo terminé sangrando porque me arranqué la cuchara de una (lo cual dolió bastante)

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews! ^^

-Mariale


End file.
